


Can your dog come over?

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Prompted bythis post





	

Will groaned, preparing to tap out a quick fuck off. That’s when he caught the name. Not Bev. Not even a drunk Jimmy Price. Propped on an elbow, he stared at the screen while three dogs crowded onto the bed. Five minutes passed. It still didn’t make any sense.

“Here goes nothing,” he mumbled. Buster nudged with his nose.

What do you need my dog for?

The answer came fast. I’ll explain when you get here. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.

Irritation slid into curiosity. His hope for a good sleep was already shot to hell. What’s an hour drive between friends. Well, not exactly friends. Whatever they were, he chose not to examine it, focused instead on throwing on some clothes and herding an excited Winston who insisted on riding shotgun. The night air stripped away the last of the cobwebs. A little music made the trip go fast.

They parked in the drive, making their way past neatly trimmed hedges glistening with frost. A sliver of light grew from the door. Will froze in his tracks, staring. Winston rushed towards a pajama-clad Hannibal.

“Hello there.”

Six feet of navy silk was jarring enough. Seeing Hannibal crouched down was surreal. Will took a measured step. “Care to reveal the mystery now?”

Hannibal offered an apologetic smile. “Of course. It’s just -” Waving an arm, he ushered them inside. “It’s rather embarrassing. I don’t know how it happened.”

Winston stuck close as Will crossed into what he could only guess was the living room. Ornate, even a touch gaudy, just like the man. He wondered what he was supposed to be looking for.

“I heard a noise a few hours ago. I only saw the evidence.”

“Evidence?” Will scanned the room.

“A broken vase. And there were prints.”

Prints? Could he possibly mean …

Winston snuck off to sniff at Hannibal’s feet. Will lurched for his collar. “Winston!”

“It’s alright. He must be trying to pick up the scent.”

Hannibal’s bare feet were strangely obscene, like seeing him naked. Will’s skin pricked. His own bed suddenly felt far away. The words sunk in slow as he watched Winston lick an offered hand. Gradually, he found his voice. “Scent?”

Hannibal’s sigh seemed more than a touch rehearsed. “At first I thought it was a squirrel. But now I’m thinking rabbit.”

Confusion played on Will’s face. Then, “Wait. You called me over here because of a rabbit? Why didn’t you call animal control?”

“It’s two in the morning.”

Will didn’t know whether to laugh or … No, he couldn’t be angry. Not with Hannibal looking at him that way. Almost timid. “It couldn’t wait?”

“I suppose it could have.”

It was the first time he’d ever seen Hannibal without his usual poise, as if he wasn’t sure what to say. Surprising to find he enjoyed it, the imbalance leaning his way for a change. Will stood a little taller. “I guess we could help.”

Hannibal’s eyes sparkled. “I was hoping you would.”

Will shucked off his coat and tossed it onto a chair. Pushing up his sleeves, he let out a deep breath. “Alright. Where’s the best place to start?”

“The kitchen?” Hannibal offered. “I could make us a drink.”

The tease was unmistakable. Will debated a moment, savoring Hannibal’s coyness. “One drink.”

“Of course. Only one.”

Two hours later -

Flopped on the sofa, Will booped Hannibal’s very red nose. “You really can’t hold your liquor.”

Hannibal grinned, warm and easy. “Who says I’m trying?”

A crash came from the next room. Will cringed. “You realize a dog does more damage than a rabbit, right?”

“Really?”

Struck speechless, Will’s heart thumped as Hannibal crawled into his lap, their bodies aligned. The urge to touch so strong, Will couldn’t resist. He slid a hand around Hannibal’s back, drawing him in.

“Are you angry?”

Their whiskey-breath mingled. “You can make it up to me.”

Hannibal’s smile glanced over Will’s lips. “How?”

Will’s hand slipped under the silk, his fingers dug in. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
